popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Misako-chan
Misako-chan is one of the three winner characters from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Personality スカートをぬけると　そこは　魔界であった Peeking out through my skirt, there, it was Hell. Misako-chan is described as a cold and eerie high-school student, protecting and guarding her dark secrets. Whenever someone discovers her secret, Misako-chan may generally grow furious or rather embarrassed Appearance Misako-chan appears as a high-school girl with pale-blue skin and simply black and long hair. Her right eye is black, while her left eye is red. Her school attire consists of a fully white, long-sleeved shirt with black sections on doubling each sleeve and her collar. An unusual, mahogany-colored necktie is hanging on her collar. She wears a a black knee-length skirt and long socks that reaches her mid-thighs and wears red shoes. Some frightening and inaccurate objects, especially her loudspeaker, are inside her attire and/or her body. Red panties with black polka dots are shown in her MISS animation (this is accorded to the artist) and her top half starts to become red from embarrassment. In her WIN animation, Misako-chan's hair becomes much longer, reaching all the way to her ankles, where they start to form a pair of demons. She wears a headband that forms into a monster's large teeth and horns, and red, gloppy sections are hanging from each side of the headband. She wears a gray dress with a red, blood-themed section on the bottom. Two horned skulls with red eyes are placed on the middle of her dress, and trails of skeleton bones are running down to the red section, then end in the bodies. Her 2P color palette changes her hair color to a simple orange and her skin becomes a pale grey. Her black eye remains, but her left eye is deep pink. Her socks and school uniform are yellow and blue sections are consisted on her skirt, sleeves, shoe soles, and her collar. Her necktie and shoes both become white and her loudspeaker becomes a deep pink. In her 2P WIN animation, instead of her loudspeaker, she is holding a guitar that is also connected to a scythe. Her dress is deep pink, the skeletons are black, and blue sections are on the hangs and the bottom of her dress. Her 3P color palette switches the placements of her 1P eye colors. Her skin is pale grey like her 2P palette, but her hair is white. Her shirt and socks become black, her skirt and highlights become red, and her tie, shoes, and stripes become white. The dress in Misako-chan's WIN animation becomes the same color as her hair, but the bones and horns become hold, while the blood details are become cyan. NET Self Trivia *Misako-chan is the first female character in a Des-ROW song, after Misaki. *Some characters, that the artists of the contest did not win this, are shown in Misako-chan's animations: **Hoard, character of Kowaototo, and Senbei, character of Mikuruku, make cameos on GREAT and OJAMA animations. Senbei also make a cameo on the 3P GREAT animation. **Nozomi, character of Kurohane, makes a cameo on FEVER! in 2P. Her backpack makes a cameo individually on a WIN animation in 3P. **GDP (character of ?-san), Nasubi-Mukun (character of Barupu), and Potemaru, make cameo on Misako-chan's LOSE animation. **A mosquito man (character of Mushi), and Kamitsu Kiookami (character of Umiu), make cameos on the OJAMA animations **BOX BOY, character of Hotate, makes a cameo closely to the beginning on Misako-chan's WIN animation in 2P. **In her WIN animation in 2P, the guitar that Misako-chan was holding resembles to be a prop of DGG, abbreviated as Death God Girl and character of +-O. **Shao, character of Nekomeshi, makes a cameo of GREAT animation in 3P. **Jang-Shii makes a cameo on an OJAMA animation in 3P. **A weird creature, character of Midori (not to be confused of the Pop'n Music 8 character), makes a cameo on a FEVER animation in 3P. **A different Edward, character of K, makes a cameo on a WIN animation in 3P. *Misako-chan's birthdate is identical to Suisei Laura's, DJ Raijin's, and Honey's. *Misako-chan's birthday also corresponds to Panties Day in Japan. Gallery Misako-chan ani.gif|Neutral Misgppd.gif|Good Misako-chan Great.gif|Great Mismiss.gif|Miss misFever.gif|FEVER! Misako-chan FEVER!.gif MIswin.gif|Win MIs2neu.gif|2P Neutral Mis2Fevr.gif|2P FEVER! mis2lose.gif|2P Lose Category:Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:WE LOVE pop'n music Minna de tsukutte 20